Brighter Than Sunshine
by justawritier
Summary: Five ways Sawyer does not tell Juliet he loves her  and one way he does . "She had never had someone who looked at her the way James did."


Brighter Than Sunshine

Love will remain a mystery  
But give me your hand and you will see  
Your heart is keeping time with me

-Aqualung

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost. If I did Juliet would have not have died.

A/N: I had some difficulty writing this, I had a cold that would not go away but hope you all enjoy. Reviews are love!

* * *

They are tangled up in one another, you can barley tell where she ends and he begins. They fit together perfectly and he thinks he's never felt so loved then he does at that moment. This thing that started with Juliet was surprising; he never could have seen it coming yet as soon as it did it was like it was what he was waiting for his whole life.

He's become a better man with her by his side yet she does not try and change him either. He wants to be a man who is worthy of her.

He loves her without a doubt. It's the first real relationship he's ever had that did not start out as a con or the other person whished he was someone else. They accept each other for who they are. He knows all about her bad relationships in the past, how she got hurt and he swears he would never do that to her.

He feels her fall asleep and he knows she is dreaming because he can feel her eyelashes flutter against his skin.

"I love you."

Someday he'll tell her when she's awake.

* * *

They go to Amy's birthday party, it's not as bad as James thought it would be. It's winding down and they both had a few drinks. She's sitting on his lap playing with his shirt and he knows they should head home. After saying their goodbyes to Amy and Horace they head home.

Juliet does not let loose often so when she does it's quite a sight to see, she seems much more calm and relaxed.

She kisses him and her tongue is in his mouth, and he runs his fingers though her hair. It's like silk so soft. They make their way to the bedroom to make the end of the night even better.

Afterwards as they are lying in bed and he realizes how this them living together is so ordinary and he knows it should scare the shit out of him but it doesn't.

"I love you."

There is a silence and he's not sure if it's because she fell or asleep or because she doesn't know what to say. She climbs on top of him and very happily tells him she loves him too. He knows she probably won't remember this in the morning but it feels good to say it anyway.

* * *

They are eating supper; Juliet had made her delicious meatloaf. It's James' favourite meal of hers, it was another thing he really loved about her how she remembered little things like that.

After supper they were on the couch, reading. It was a part of their daily routine they both loved. Juliet had her head in his lap. She could feel that James had his eyes more on her than on his book.

"Ya know I was just thinking"

"That's scary."

"Ha ha."

"I just can't believe how far we have come from when we first met." They both smiled at that remembering how they first met; it was definitely not love at first sight.

"I never thought this kind of life was for me. Turns out I just had to find the right person to do it with."

She could not keep the smile off her face. She had never had someone who looked at her the way James did. She sat up and kissed him, letting her mouth do the talking for her, letting him know just how much she loved him too.

"Juliet?"

"Hmm?"

Now what he meant to say was "I love you" however in came out more "Ilavaya" It's not easy to focus when she has her hands down his pants.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

And he then kissed her again; one more day would not hurt anybody.

* * *

They usually had lunch together, it was their routine. James decided to have a nice picnic. He made then sandwiches and got the basket ready and headed to the motor pool.

Juliet was just finishing up when he arrived. She was in her blue dharma jumpsuit which he loved that it brings out her eyes.

"You ready Jules?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"The docks." She just smiled at that. They loved sitting at the docks. It was where everything started for them. He asked her to stay for two weeks because he did not want to be alone and for some reason she could still not say she stayed. Unknowing to him he would end up falling in love with her.

The docks were usually pretty calm unless there was a sub there and a sub had just left so it was just them today. He set the blanket down and they both sat down.

"Ham or turkey?" he asked.

"Turkey."

After they ate they sat there in peace just watching the ocean. It was very serene and tranquil. Juliet laid her head on his shoulder and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. She looked up at him "Can you believe it's been a year since you asked to me to stay?"

"Pretty amazing."

"Yeah. You changed my life in ways you'll never know and-"

Just as he was about to finish his walkie came to life.

"10-4 LaFleur do you copy? We have a hostile crisis."

"Son of a bitch!"

"Yeah I'm here. I'll be right there Enos."

Things like this occurred often and Juliet just went with it. She was so proud that he had a real job and was a leader and deep down she knew he was proud too.

"See you at home." He kissed her and then made his way to security headquarters. He was going to kill Miles.

* * *

If he was a man of faith he might think fate was trying to tell him something. Good thing he thought fate was a load of shit.

The last time he remembered feeling this happy and content was when he was a little boy and his Mother would read to him before bed. It felt like all his fears would vanish.

They might seem like total opposites at first glance that's what he thought to, but once he got to know her he realized how much they do have in common. They could spend hours talking about their favourite books and they spent many nights doing just that when they first got stuck here.

Tonight he was going to cook a wonderful supper, showing how much he cared. He had some time to get everything perfect seeing as she would not be home from work until five.

He made some steaks and baked poatoes. He cleaned up the house (something she commented he never did enough of) and had a shower.

He heard the door open and went to greet her. She had a look of surprise on her face. "What is this?" She asked with curiosity.

"I wanted to show you how much I care." She made her way over to him and brought his lips to her. "You have no idea how much this means, I had the worst day. Everything that could go wrong did. I really needed this. Thank you."

Oh no. What should he do? James was not sure if he should tell her after a day like that. She probably doesn't want any big news today. Just have supper and have a relaxing night.

* * *

They were in bed, James spooning her. He loves the feel of her body against his. He can't believe that he got to have this life with this wonderful woman. They were both broken and together they became complete.

He thinks he could have loved Cassidy but he was too afraid to actually find out if he did. He thought he loved Kate but know he knows now it was nothing more than infatuation and it was doomed from the start. Jack was always what she wanted. He knows he loves Juliet and he's pretty sure she loves him back. He's not scared anymore and he knows there is nobody else that she would rather be with. When they are together whether it's in bed, reading a book or down by the docks, it's perfect.

He tucks her blond hair behind her ear (golden like the sun) and whispers "I love you."

She turns around with a happy look on her face like she knew all along that he was trying to tell her (she probably did, there is very few things he was able to keep from her) and straddling him, leaning down and slowly kissing him.

"I love you too, James." He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
